Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires! Oh My!
by Team-Vampire-45
Summary: The Cullen's move to Forks only to meet Bella and the Halliwell's.Bella is a witch.Cullen's are human.La Push kids are werewolves.Volturi are vampires. Takes place during season eight. Please give the story a chance!
1. Preface

I looked at the bloody corpse of the man I love. He wasn't suppose to end up this way. Laying on the hard ground withering in pain as the venom flowed to his heart. He shouldn't be screaming.

We were suppose to have a life. We were going to get married and have kids just like the rest of them. He would have still been human and I would have still been a witch. He would go to work like everyone else. He would come home and talk to the rest of the guys. The kids would stay up in their rooms while Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and I kill a couple of demons.

Of course I should have seen it. I mean I can see the future. And I did see it. Just not this way. It was all James fault. I guess I can't blame him though. Edward did smell good, even to a human's nose.

I forgot my train of thought as I heard a scream. I turned my attention back to the battle. Christy was trying to throw us around like rag dolls. I tried to throw her back. She ended up going through a window. Seems like years with some of the most powerful demons didn't help improve her powers as much as it could have.

She shot back up quickly. And I knew that we were going to have trouble with this fight. There was a major possibility that one, if not all, of us would die. I felt bad for the world that wouldn't have protection from the people like Christy. I felt bad for the remaining sisters that had to grieve for the dead ones after this all cleared up. But most of all, I felt bad about Edward. I had been so damn selfish to keep him in this life. I damned him to a life of eternity. I let him near James and Victoria And Laurent.

I stared into the face of my killer. I waited for her and her sister to finish me. She needed to kill me. I could not be sure that Edward would be mad at me after he is changed. I wouldn't blame him though. And I'm not sure if I could live without Edward. So I waited.

But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Christy looking at something behind me. She then looked to me and smirked. She started using her power again, and I knew this was the end. I closed my eyes but heard a group of screams from behind me.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I forgot to put up a disclaimer last time so…

_Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight or Charmed. But there is no need to rub it in!_

_Epov_

I sat in the car as the others ran eagerly to claim a room. I really didn't care what room I got. I just wanted to sleep. To distract myself I looked at the houses around ours. I saw house that looked similar to ours. On our left we had a faded red Victorian style house. It was well kept; with rose bushes in the front, green grass, etc. It had a couple cars in the driveway. The house on the right was the same, except it was a beige color and … ok well it looked like crap. The yard was yellow, any flowers that were once there were now dead. It had one car it the driveway.

I figured enough time had past and helped the rest of the family drag out the furniture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 8 we had all of our things unpacked and we were getting ready to celebrate our new home in Forks. We were headed to a local club called P3. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and I were going to pick up some other celebrities on our way.

Yep, I'm an actor. So I usually have a lot of paparazzi and screaming girls following me around all day. And most likely, it will be the same case tonight.

We picked up Eric, Tyler, Mike, and Jessica- my fellow actors - and headed to the club. Once we got there they let us in immediately. There were so many screaming people following us that the bouncers couldn't hold everyone and the club was getting crowded. We sat down at a booth and waited for someone to get the orders for our drinks. All the screaming fans were crowed around us so it was hard to hear.

I could hear some one trying to tame the crowd. It looked as if she was the manager. She kept shouting at the crowd but no one paid attention. Then she walked on stage. She tapped the microphone a couple of times before speaking.

" Please, any person who was not let in with the bouncers notification needs to leave before you are escorted to the police station for a forced entry. Thank you."

No one moved, so she tried again. So tried two more times before walking off the stage muttering something about calling the police.

Then everything shut off and people started screaming. People started running into each other until the lights came back on and somebody scream at the crowd from an unknown location in the club.

"Hey! Anyone who is a fan of whichever celebrity is here needs to leave! NOW! Go stalk some other person before you are all arrested! Thank you!" Her bell-like voice rang out.

All the fans were out by now thanks to that mystery girl. It was actually at a descant noise level now. Well, as decant as you can get at a nightclub.

I was wrapped up in kissing some chick named Lauren who I had just met. I actually have no idea why I was kissing her. She just came up and started talking to me and then we started kissing. But anyway, I was so concentrated on Lauren I almost didn't notice anyone come up to the table. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I pulled away from the kiss.

As I looked up I stared into a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

" Excuse me sir, but what would you like to drink?"

I told her my order and she was about turn away when Lauren started talking.

" Um… Hello! What about me?" The brown eyed angel turned back toward the table.

" Lauren, get out." She said.

" Ugh! Is that any way to treat a valued costumer?" Lauren screeched.

"Lauren?" the girl started, " Do you even know what 'valued' means?"

"Ugh! Yes… maybe… Fine! No!"

The brown eyed beauty just sighed and shook her head sadly.

" Lauren, you are underage. Therefore you are not allowed in her."

" But, what about them?" Lauren asked in a high pitched tone. Higher then her usual tone.

" Honey, they have parental supervision watching them."

" Fine!" Lauren huffed, " But I don't have a ride home."

" I'll have Leo go call your mom."

And with she walked off to get this Leo person to call Lauren's mother and to get our drinks. I watched her as she moved past the people and went to the bar and gave the orders and went toward the back.

She seemed really young. Around my age, which is 18. I wondered what she was doing, working in nightclub. Oh well. Lauren went back to kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren has left and our drinks are still not here. I was getting a little agitated. Finally the girl came back with our drinks. Only something was wrong. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She still was beautiful.

" Sorry for the wait." She mumbled in a small voice.

She started handing out drinks when someone came up behind her. He had grayish-white hair and some wrinkles.

" Isabella" he spoke.

So that was her name! Isabella. God, even her name was beautiful. She didn't even turn around to answer and her words come out a bit harsh.

"What?"

" Isabella, I-"

But he was cut off. "You what? You wanted to come yell at me? You want to tell me to stop crying and suck it up? Did you come here to tell me that I don't deserve to be with my family? That I'm a disgrace to the Halliwell line? Did you want to come tell me that I'm a bad person because I'm my father's child? Because he killed her? Are you going to tell me that you think that because I came from him, that I'm going to do the same? You think I'm going to murder someone? Because I swear Sam, that is him, not me!"

By now she was facing him with a mad expression on her face. He looked a bit sad at her words. He didn't know what to say so he just stared.

" What the hell? This does NOT have alcohol in it!" Jessica screeched. I took a sip and sure enough it didn't have alcohol in it.

The crying girl stared at Jessica.

"Why would it have alcohol in it?"

"Because this is a nightclub and you serve alcohol," Jessica stated, looking at Isabella with a look that said "DUH!"

" But your underage. I'm not allowed to serve you drinks with alcohol in them."

Jessica looked at her with an angry look. But she just flipped her hair and drank the drink.

"Isabella…" the man said again.

" Yes, Sam! What is it?"

" Paige said it's almost time for you to go on."

" Coming!" She said. She looked at us and said " have a good night" and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later the manager came back up stage. She started to announce the next band.

" For tonight we have the one and only Isabella Swan Halliwell!"

Just then Isabella came out in a yellow knee length dress. It had a black ribbon that tied around the waist. Her glossy brown hair was curl and in a ponytail that rest on her shoulder. Her brown eyes sparkled again but with a new passion. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello everybody! Some of you already know me, but for those who don't I prefer to go by Bella." She said, " So first we are going to start with a song I wrote for my sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige! So this song is called "Tied Together With A Smile"."

**(Tied Together With A Smile BY Taylor Swift)**

WOW! Even her voice is gorgeous! I looked at my family and friends and they all held a shocked expression. After that song she spoke again.

"This next song is about a boy I used to date. He hurt me pretty bad. So this song called "Cold As You"."

**(Cold As You BY Taylor Swift)**

" Okay! Now we are going to try something a bit more cheery! So this song, sounds like I would write for a boyfriend, but no. He was a guy. But he was gay. He was my best friend back in Phoenix. So here it goes. " She smiled a beautiful smile at the crowd and grabbed a guitar. She plays guitar too? This girl is too perfect.

**(I'm Only Me When I'm With You BY Taylor Swift)**

"Alright, well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Now go outside enjoy the snow!" And with that she walked off the stage and backstage.

When we got back home no one stopped talking about Bella. And I fell asleep and dreamed about a brown hair angel.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything like Twilight or Charmed. =(_

_Bpov_

I stared out the window at the house next to ours. It had been empty for years. Now some new people are moving in. The moving van was scheduled to come in a couple of hours. I had to be in school by then. Today was our last day before Christmas break. And no doubt the only thing to be talked about is who ever is moving in next to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by quickly. Although it was full of bad comments made by Lauren about how I was lucky that I was going to live right next to excitement. I was totally confused. Oh well.

When the final bell rang I received a call from Piper telling me to just head straight to P3. I did what I was told. When I arrived at the club I started setting up the club. It took me five exhausting hours. I was so infuriated that no one helped me. Around 8:00 people started coming in.

I was giving people their drinks when I heard a bunch of high pitched screams from a certain booth. Paige ran up to me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" She scream. "There is a VERY famous celebrity here, that is why everyone is screaming!"

"And I would care why?"

"Because, he's cute. He does look a little angry at the fans though."

"I don't blame him. I'm pretty sure my ears are bleeding."

Paige just walked away saying that I'll "never get a man with that attitude." The screaming fans have still not left. I watched as Piper tried to get the crowd to go away a couple of times. She even yelled at them through the microphone. Well, what she calls yelling.

I was getting a bit of fed up with these people. Obviously, Piper can not tame them. So I walked to the power box and turned it off. That just made the screams louder. So I switched everything back on. From the back booth I shouted at the crowd.

"Hey! Anyone who is a fan of whichever celebrity is here needs to leave! NOW! Go stalk some other person before you are all arrested! Thank you!"

After that all the fans split and I went to serve my next table. I walked briskly through the people left and reached the table to find an oddly large group. There was a drop dead gorgeous blonde sitting next to a body builder. The next girl was more pixie-like. She was sitting next to a boy similar to the first blonde girl. Next came a blonde haired man and a lady who looked similar to Snow White. There were also four others with different hair colors. But the thing that really caught my eye was a boy with bronze colored haired lip locking with an obviously fake blonde. After everyone else gave me their orders I waited for bronzy to tell me what he and the blonde slut wanted. But, they just kept kissing. Finally I cleared my throat thus making them break the kiss.

I was truly amazed my this glorious god that sat in front of me. I wanted nothing but to run my hand through his hair, just to feel how soft it was. I opted for talking instead.

" Excuse me sir, what would you like to drink?" I asked as polite as I could after I saw who said slut was. Lauren.

After he gave his order, I turned to get the drinks. But Lauren stopped me instead.

" Um… Hello! What about me?" I turned back toward the table.

" Lauren, get out." I said. I was irritated that she was always trying to hang out here.

" Ugh! Is that any way to treat a valued costumer?" Lauren screeched at me.

"Lauren?" I started, " Do you even know what 'valued' means?"

"Ugh! Yes… maybe… Fine! No!"

I simply sighed and shook my head sadly.

" Lauren, you are underage. Therefore you are not allowed in here."

" But, what about them?" Lauren asked in a high pitched tone. Higher then her usual tone.

" Honey, they have parental supervision watching them."

" Fine!" Lauren huffed, " But I don't have a ride home."

" I'll have Leo go call your mom."

I walked quickly to the bar and ordered the drinks. I then went to the manager's office to find Leo. When I entered the office I saw Leo chatting quietly with Sam. Ugh!

I like Sam, but he seems to hate me. I have no idea why but he just does. When they hear me enter Leo smiles up at me. Though Sam glared at me.

"Leo can you call Lauren's mother?"

"She's here again?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. And she is all over this guy that Paige claims is famous."

"Wait! What is his name?"

"I don't know!"

"What does he look like?" Leo asked. He seemed really interested. Probably looking to bump up business.

"Um… Bronze hair, emerald green eyes, gorgeous smile…" I trailed off and thought of mystery man.

"Oh, Edward Cullen!"

"Yeah, Edward Cullen." I started letting my mind wander again.

"NO!" I heard someone exclaim. Both Leo and I looked at Sam.

"NO! It is not allowed, you are an endangerment to us all! You are not allowed to like a human! You shouldn't like anything! Not human, or whitelighter, or dark lighter, especially not someone like you!" Sam scream.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe rushed into see what the yelling was about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I scream back at him.

"YOU! I am talking about you. And that idiotic father of yours! God, do you know how exhausting it is to watch over your every move? To have to make sure you don't kill us all?"

"What does my father have anything to do with this. I don't even know who he is! And what are you trying to tell me? Because telling me that you watch me day and night to make sure I don't kill everybody is not working! I have no clue as to what you are saying!" I yelled. I was extremely surprised no one had come to see what we were doing.

"Okay, okay!" Leo said. "Now lets just take a deep breath. Now, Sam would you care to elaborate?"

"Isabella, I never told this to you because your mother didn't want me to. But I can not hold back any longer. Your father, Gabriel, was a lower level demon. He thought he loved your mother but apparently he was wrong. He was a major part in your mother's death." Sam ended his story in a calm manner.

I had went from happy to angry to sad all in 10 minutes. I took a couple of seconds before I spoke. It was very hard to speak but I knew I had to. I had to figure out if he was lying or not.

Phoebe had figured out what I was going to do and whispered something to Paige. She nodded and said "Crystals, Circle!"

Soon we had a circle of six candles, lit and ready to go. Everyone looked at me and I knew the rest was my job.

"Courses of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

A glow of white lights appeared in the middle of the circle. Once all the light was gone we saw our dead grandmother.

"Girls! What do you need? I do have an afterlife you know!" Grams said.

" Grams, get mom down here now." I said to her. I was starting to get angry again.

"Well, Bella what's the matter?"

"Just get mom!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Um, okay. Patty!" She yelled. Another swarm of lights appeared but they seemed to belong to two different people. When the lights had gone, we all gasped. Standing there in ghost form was our mother and Prue.

"Oh my god. Prue?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe were too shocked to do anything.

"Yeah! Hi!" Prue replied. I knew that Prue hadn't seen us even in ghost form for years. So she had no idea who Paige and I were, even though we knew who she was. Paige came to the family a couple of weeks after Prue's death. I came 2 years after Paige, a week before the Headless Horseman came.

"Um, who are you?" Prue asked me and Paige.

"Your half sisters." Paige replied.

"Okay, girls. What's going on?" Mom asked. Apparently she saw me crying.

"Mom, I need you to answer me with complete truth. I have to figure this out. Who is my father?"

She let out a long sigh. "I knew this day would come… Bella, your father… I thought he loved me. Well when I found out I was pregnant, he said he didn't want a child. Everyone shut me out because you were half demon."

She had to stop do to a loud sob from me. After my sobbing fit, she started again.

" The night I was killed… your father was among the men who murdered me."

I sat crying as the others bickered about why they weren't told. I realized that I needed to serve Edward's group their drinks. When I left Paige was telling mom about what Sam said.

I went back to the bar, grabbed the drinks and walked back to their booth.

" Sorry for the wait." I mumbled quietly.

I started handing out drinks when I felt someone come up behind me.

" Isabella" he spoke.

Dear Lord! It was Sam. My day just keeps getting worse.

"What?" I said with a rough voice.

" Isabella, I-"

But I cut him off. "You what? You wanted to come yell at me? You want to tell me to stop crying and suck it up? Did you come here to tell me that I don't deserve to be with my family? That I'm a disgrace to the Halliwell line? Did you want to come tell me that I'm a bad person because I'm my father's child? Because he killed her? Are you going to tell me that you think that because I came from him, that I'm going to do the same? You think I'm going to murder someone? Because I swear Sam, that is him, not me!"

By now I was facing him with a mad expression on my face. He looked a bit sad at my words. Why should he be sad? He didn't know what to say so he just stared.

" What the hell? This does NOT have alcohol in it!" One of the girls at the table screeched.

I stared at the girl.

"Why would it have alcohol in it?" I asked.

"Because this is a nightclub and you serve alcohol," the girl stated, looking at me with a look that said "DUH!"

" But your underage. I'm not allowed to serve you drinks with alcohol in them."

She looked at me with an angry look. But she just flipped her hair and drank the drink.

"Isabella…" Sam said again.

" Yes, Sam! What is it?"

" Paige said it's almost time for you to go on."

" Coming!" I said. I looked at the table and said " Have a good night" and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In 10 minutes time I was cleaned up and ready to sing. On the days that I help at the club, I sing the songs that I have written. Tonight I was going to sing 3 songs. The first 2 weren't going to be very upbeat.

I walked across the stage and took my place at the microphone after Piper announced me.

"Hello everybody! Some of you already know me, but for those who don't I prefer to go by Bella." I said, " So first we are going to start with a song I wrote for my sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige! So this song is called "Tied Together With A Smile"."

**(Tied Together With A Smile BY Taylor Swift)**

After the song was over I looked at Edward's table. They looked shocked. I don't know why. My singing wasn't _that_ good.

"This next song is about a boy I used to date. He hurt me pretty bad. So this song called "Cold As You"."

**(Cold As You BY Taylor Swift)**

I had wrote that song about an ex that used to abuse me. But that was before I came back to my sisters.

" Okay! Now we are going to try something a bit more cheery! So this song, sounds like I would write for a boyfriend, but no. He was a guy. But he was gay. He was my best friend back in Phoenix. So here it goes. " I smiled at the crowd and grabbed a guitar. Yep, I play guitar.

**(I'm Only Me When I'm With You BY Taylor Swift)**

"Alright, well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Now go outside enjoy the snow!" And with that I walked off the stage and to the backstage.


	4. AN

Okay, for the 3 people who actually read this story, THANK YOU!!!!

I know it is really crappy. I've been sick the last couple of days, so I'm a little scatter brained. So, I am redoing the story. I'll give you more info and everything will hopefully flow together. I just wanted you guys to know that you might want to reread any chapter that is reposted. Thanks again!

Oh and if you have a better name for the story PLEASE tell me! This one is totally stupid.

-TeamVampire45


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a different email address now so I have a new Fanfic site. The story will be finished on the other profile. My name is CSInvestigation01.

Thanks!


End file.
